


Shows

by hanjikyo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjikyo/pseuds/hanjikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin never really liked watching award shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shows

Thorin never really liked watching award shows. They were boring, long-winded and too emotional for his taste. But when Bilbo pulls him down on their large lumpy couch and a plastic bowl overflowing with microwave popcorn shoved into his lap, he doesn't really stand a chance. So here he was, with his much smaller husband tucked under his arm and a box of tissues clutched in his hands, trying his best not to nod off and respond to Bilbo’s burst of emotions at the right time.

"Isn't she just" Bilbo sharply inhaled and dabbed at his already swollen eyes and damp cheeks. "Great? That was such a beautiful speech."

Thorin nodded his head and hummed his response. He wasn't even listening to the winner's speech; he was too preoccupied with trying to balance Bilbo and keeping his eyes open.

Bilbo suddenly looked up at him. "Were you even paying attention?" Thorin looked back down at him with a smile on his face and nodded his head and answered that yes, he was listening. "How can I not be?" Bilbo narrowed his eyes at him, a shed of doubt and a bit of a threat all mixed into one, before lowering his head back down and burrowing himself into Thorin’s much larger much muscular side.

"Why do you even like these kind of shows?" Thorin mumbled as a slew of commercials played. He suddenly felt a push and Bilbo was glaring at him with a scandalized look on his face. He silently cursed himself for even opening his mouth and voicing his opinion, especially now when Bilbo was emotionally unstable. He prayed to the heavens that the commercials would stop and the award show's theme song would start playing.

"Why?" If their life were animated, steam would've been coming out of Bilbo’s ears. Bilbo rarely got angry, being the more patient and logical one between the two of them, but when he did it was just terrifying.

_Why did I even open my mouth?_

"I don't even think you would understand," Thorin anxiously watched his husband's arms cross in front of his chest. "With an emotional range like yours." Bilbo glared, daring his much larger other half to try and think of a retort to his declaration.

Thorin doesn't respond. Like always, Bilbo was right. He was never good with words, well the spontaneous kind of words that just come out straight from one's heart that is. That was Bilbo’s thing.

 Talking about the latest innovation that would be used by his company, maybe for a new product or even just for the sake of possession, was a piece of cake for him. Talking about his emotions and even admitting when he's on the wrong, on the other hand, has always been difficult for him. But then Bilbo came into his life and the urge to say something completely insane yet so heartfelt hit him like a speeding truck. That was the first time he opened his mouth, not for winning his investor's approval or for advertising his company’s new products to fellow businessmen, but for the one person he held dear in his life to just understand how he really felt. He was cautious and terrified but he said it anyways, fearing that if he doesn’t he might lose the only person he sees his future with.

He simply nodded his head and pulled Bilbo against him, squeezing his much smaller husband in his arms.

_I’m sorry._

He kissed Bilbo’s forehead, the much smaller man’s curls tickling his nose.

_You’re right._

He rested his lips against his husband’s head, inhaling the sweet scent that was solely his Bilbo’s.

_Please don’t be mad at me anymore._

He's still learning to talk about his emotion because it's still difficult, constantly over thinking and worrying if whatever comes out of his mouth would actually be as deep as what he really feels.

But he’s learning.

And as he felt his Bilbo’s rigid body go limp against his chest and an exhale against his neck, short arms untangling itself and wrapped itself around his waist, learning something this difficult would always be worth it. As long as he has Bilbo holding his hand and telling him that it’s okay to show a glimpse of emotion once in a while.


End file.
